


Why Castiel Hates the Tooth Fairy

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, dentist gabriel, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a toothache so Dean takes him to the local dentist. Gabe is a troll of a big brother and decides to prank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Castiel Hates the Tooth Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> (a.k.a. ‘Another Reason to be Afraid of a Dentist Office’)

An annoyed Castiel stared at the blank wall of the motel room, a confused and pained look on his face.

"Man what is wrong with you?" Dean asked after watching the angel this way for an uncomfortably long period. "You look like you’re gonna be sick." The hunter and angel were alone at the moment, Sam off researching a possible hunt in the area.

"My mouth feels.. Uncomfortable.." Cas replied grimly.

"Like- you have a tooth ache?" Dean clarified, withholding chuckle, "I thought, with you being all mojo’d up and all, that stuff like that wouldn’t happen to you."

"I don’t understand how this happened." Cas sighed.

"Relax let’s see if there’s a dentist in town who will take a look at you, alright? Sammy won’t be back for a couple hours anyway." Dean suggested as he ushered the angel out the door.

They pulled up to a small brick building labelled, “Dr. Sweets D.D.S. local dentistry” and parked the Impala, the older Winchester leading Cas inside. There were no other patients in the waiting room, but a stunning, buxom young blonde behind the counter.

"Why hello there, I’m Candi, what can I do for you boys?" She gave Dean a wink. Dean grinned while Castiel just narrowed his eyes unhappily.

 

"Well, see my friend Cas here has a sore tooth, any way you could squeeze him in? I’d really appreciate it." Dean replied with a flirtatious smile.

"Oh well for you… I think I can squeeze in anything.” She giggled, her right hand now up playing with a lock of her golden hair.

If looks could kill, Castiel would be smiting the hell out of this little blonde slut flirting with Dean. He grunted quietly, reminding the hunter of his presence.

The girl didn’t seem to care about the uncomfortable death glare she was getting from the angel, however she turned and paged the dentist in the back. “Doctor Sweets will see you now.” The blonde smiled at Cas, unphased by the obvious anger in his expression, and pointed him down the hallway, “Head back, turn right, first door on your left.”

Cas looked to Dean, expecting him to follow, but Dean opened his mouth, glancing between him and the girl, and answered, “I think you can handle this one on your own, eh Cas?” Cas simply gave what appeared to be a soft growl before stalking down the hall angrily.

The angel made his way into the instructed room, trying to ignore the flirty giggling of the blonde back at the waiting room with Dean. To his fortune, once he entered the room the chatting and flirting was cut off, it appeared to be well sound-proofed. Cas simply stood in the center of the room, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do.

Soon the door swung open and a kind looking, smaller man with short dark hair entered the room, flashing a smile. “Hi there uh… Cas was it? I’m Dr. Sweets, what can I do for you?”

"My… Mouth is experiencing an uncomfortable sensation and I was told you could solve the issue." Cas replied monotonously.

"Sure thing, take a seat, toss off the jackets, make yourself comfortable, and we’ll see what we’re dealing with." The kind dentist smiled and gestured toward the oddly shaped chair in the center of the room. Cas slowly removed his trenchcoat and blazer and sat awkwardly and reclined until he was facing the ceiling, head back against the chair. He felt almost naked with his outer layers removed.

"You might want to close your eyes, the light is a bit bright." The dentist suggested; Cas almost snorted at this, his form far brighter than any simple, man made light, however, he complied.

Cas flicked his eyes open just in time to hear a clink as four cuffs came out of the chair, one for each wrists, and two larger ones across his knees and ankles. “W-what is- what are you doing?” Cas pulled at his bonds, startled that he couldn’t seem to break free of them.

"I’d save your strength Cassie, those are angel-proof." the charming dentist smirked at the now captive angel. Cas simply stared back with a completely confused expression. "Oh don’t you recognize me? That hurts Castiel, you should recognize your own brother." The dark haired man’s form shifted and in moments Gabriel was standing before him, a mocking smirk lighting up his face.

"Gabriel! W-what are you doing?! Release me. Now." Castiel growled.

"Nah.. I was thinkin’ we could have a little fun first. But first let me take care of that little tooth ache of yours." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the soreness in Castiel’s jaw vanished.

"Gabriel…"

"What? Hey I did what you wanted. No more sore tooth. See? I’m like the tooth fairy." The archangel chuckled, moving closer to the immobilized Castiel.

Cas was squirming in his restraints; Gabriel had a pretty unnerving idea of fun on his track record.

"Calm down, I don’t bite." Gabe chuckled, jabbing a finger into Castiel’s side and making him jump with a gasp. "Hmm.. Ticklish are we?" Gabriel’s gleaming grin gave Cas a very bad feeling.

The archangel proceed to tweak the pinned angel’s sides and hips, prodding at his ribs and digging his fingers in between them. Cas was jumping like Gabriel’s hands were connected to live wires, each touch sending a jolt of electricity surging through him.

Cas didn’t know what Gabe was doing to him exactly, but he knew he didn’t like it; trying to beg Gabriel to stop was out of the question, he knew his brother well enough to know that would do him absolutely no good. He rather focused his energy on maintaining his composure and holding back laughter.

He didn’t know why his body felt the urge to laugh, but he could feel it. Cas hadn’t been in a human vessel for very long, and throughout this short period, merely a few years long, he had never experienced the sensation of tickling. Needless to say he was not exactly enjoying the experience.

Cas just about shot up to the ceiling when Gabriel’s hands wound their way into his partially exposed armpits. He inhaled sharply, shaking his head in an attempt to ignore the feeling of the slender fingers wiggling under his arms, but it was mere seconds before he heard laughter pouring out of him. It had to be his laughter he was hearing, though he had never heard himself laugh in this vessel, and certainly Gabriel wasn’t laughing, it had to be him.

"G-Gahahahahahahahabriel! Gahahaha- st-stahahahahhop this! I dahahahahon’t- I-" He jumped again as a particularly sensitive area of his upper body was tickled, "I cahahahahan’t breheheathe!"

"Well its a good thing you don’t have to breathe then!" Gabriel shot back with a smirk, but decided to give Castiel’s upper body a break.

Cas hoped it was over, his throat had become dry from laughing, and luckily Gabriel had stopped, at least for the time being. Then he noticed Gabriel slowly pulling off his shoes. “W-wait what are you doing?” Cas tensed up, not exactly eager to be tickled again.

"You know, most people can’t stand having their feet tickled; rather you tickle anywhere else, but I’m not gonna do that Cassie. I’m just gonna sit here and tickle and tickle you. You really need to learn to lighten up, to laugh more, and I think I’m just the guy to show you how to do that."

Cas didn’t even know how to react, he simpler stared, mouth agape, watching as the older angel undid his shoes and dropped them to the floor.

…

"Hey… Cas has been back there for a really long time, is it alright if I go check on him? I’m just.." Dean began to explain to the perky young blonde.

"You’re just gay for that stupid angel who you can’t stop thinking about and worrying about?" the girl retorted, beginning to grow fed up with the fact that this gorgeous guy in front of her couldn’t take his mind off his companion.

"Hey- I’m not- wait.. did you say angel?” Dean growled, “What are you. A demon?” then he froze, staring down the hallway, “Cas!” He took off running without another thought.

Finding his way to the closed door which held the two angel’s behind. He leaned his ear to the door and could hear muffled yelling. “Cas! Cas I’m here! I shouldn’t have let you go alone! Cas!” He threw himself against the door until it fell open.

What he saw when he got through he could barely believe; first of all, Cas was laughing. He was full on, head thrown back, tears in the corners of his eyes, cheeks bright red laughing. Second, Gabriel was currently wiggling his fingers quickly and menacingly in between the toes of Castiel’s left foot, and running an electric toothbrush over Cas’s right sole. Cas was babbling what seemed to be attempted pleas for his brother to stop, but he couldn’t even seem to formulate the words anymore.

"Cas? Gabriel?! What the fuck is going on?!" Came a confused shout from the hunter in the doorway. Gabriel flicked the electric toothbrush off and paused his wiggling fingers on Castiel’s other toes.

"Well hey Dean-o. Welcome to the party. Wanna join me?" Gabe chuckled.

Cas widened his eyes and managed give Dean to desperate plea to stop this, not to join Gabriel. “Dean- help.” He choked out.

As secretly tempting as it was, Dean decided Cas had definitely had enough tickling for one day. This was definitely not going to go unaddressed, Dean would just have to wait a little while…

"Gabriel… let him go. now." Dean threatened.

"Aw why do you always want to spoil my fun?" Gabriel glanced back, but snapped his fingers and the bonds holding Cas disappeared. "This isn’t over Cassie, just a break." Gabriel winked and then vanished.

Dean rushed to Castiel’s side, who could barely sit up straight. “D-Dean… Thank you.. I..” The older Winchester placed a finger delicately to the angel’s lips, encouraging him to get his breath back.

He went and picked up Castiel’s outer clothes, helping him pull the jackets on. A steady, calming hand laying across the small of Castiel’s back. He helped him up and slid his shoes and socks back on, leading him out to the car. The receptionist girl was no where to be seen, must have been another mirage.

Cas was exhausted from the ordeal and found himself laying on Dean’s shoulder in the car, which Dean surprisingly was more than ok with. He would definitely have to test out Castiel’s ticklish spots himself, just not as mercilessly and not right now.

When they made it back to the motel, Cas was actually asleep, so Dean picked him up and carried him into the room, laying him across his own bed. The angel looked so peaceful as he restest. Dean almost wished he could just watch him forever. He continued to watch the angel, running a hand through his hair calmingly, trying to make Cas feel better, the dark locks often curling around Dean’s fingers. He hummed classic rock songs quietly before laying down with the angel.

…

Sam got back about an hour later to find his brother laying in bed, thankfully for Sam’s sake, fully clothed, a hand pressed softly to against the angel’s cheek. They had ended up very close together. Too close for any two friends to be comfortable. Sam, after acessing that he had not walked in on anything vulgar, simply smiled to himself, happy to see his brother look so happy. Dean hadn’t had such a content smile on his face in years as he slept.

…

Cas still shudders when they pass small dentist buildings.


End file.
